The present invention relates to an anti-icing spray assembly and system, and in particular, to an anti-icing spray assembly that includes a watertight spray housing mounted in a base housing.
Various spray systems have been developed to apply anti-icing or anti-icing agents onto various roadways, including highways and airport runways. In some spray systems, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,102,306 and 6,126,083 and European Patent No. EP 0 461 295 B1, a plurality of spray heads or nozzles are embedded in the roadway and are flush therewith such that the spray head or nozzle does not interfere with vehicles traveling on the roadway and is not easily damaged thereby. Often, such systems have one or more centrally located valves controlling the discharge of anti-icing agent to a plurality of spray heads. As such, individual spray heads cannot be independently controlled to apply anti-icing agent.
In addition, flush-type spray heads are typically installed directly in the roadway, for example at the time the roadway pavement is poured or applied, or by way of various adhesives or bonding agents. However, if one or more components of the spray head becomes damaged, the spray head typically has to be removed, which can be difficult and expensive. Alternatively, the spray head, if defective or damaged, must be serviced on-sight, which can be difficult in inclement conditions and can disrupt the flow of traffic, whether vehicular or air.